Ask Matt
by Kao Crayola
Summary: Ask Matt a question! EDIT: im sorry if im a lil slow, its because of school. BLAME THE SCHOOL!
1. Chapter 1

i do not own death note at all.....yet

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello everyone!

this is Kao introducing "Ask Matt".

I was looking on FF and didnt find many so here it is!

(matts playing a DSI on the side)

This is matt

Matt: .......

Kao: -slaps- matt!

Matt:..huh? oh right. hello there

Kao: better thank you. plz send us questions in reveiws and we will do our best to answer them!!!

Matt: Why are we doing this again?

Kao: you owe me after what happened in vegas with me and a drunken Light. -shiny sparkles from a riing finger behind my back-

Matt: cmon it wasnt that bad

Kao: HE SANG "IM GETTING MARRIED IN THE MORNING" AND BARFED ON ME!!!!!!! -glares-

so review, review, review!!!! =]


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer----- L: she doesnt own death note

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Welcome to chapter two of Ask Matt!!!!!!!

thank you for the reviews, now here we go!!!

Matt: hoorah, hoorah

**Nana Weiss**

**HI HI!**

**no matter what the name says , im kurotenshi3 , dis be a shared account C:**

**hallo thar matt! heres a osm-tastic video game 8D**

**1)have you ever been kissed? if so , who , when , where , why?**

**2)are you aware of melloxmatt yaoi?**

**3)do you approve of said yaoi?**

**4)are you friends with BB-kun?**

**have a nice day~**

Matt: uhh thanks, i guess

1) ummmm yea by Mello, last night, on the dinner table because he had...*drools*

2)yes i am

3) well, it is true soo yep

4) BB is my friend, he keeps the ghosts out of my closet at nite^^

**simsbabii**

**I've been wanting to do this all week.**

**1. Did you and Mello have sexual relations? **

**2. Is your hair green, brown or red?**

**3. Why the vest? Don't you get hot?**

**4. How many people do you think cried when you die? *I did!***

**Love you Matt!**

**~Jami**

1) *starts laughing* shes funny hahahaha. HEY MELLO! GUESS WHAT SHE ASKED! HAHAHAHA *gets all serious* why of course we did.

2) umm ive never really looked at it but i would say a darkish copper

3) my dad gave it to me, its like a teddy bear along with my goggles. and yes i do get VERY hot *winks*. *mello slaps his head* OW! what was that for?

Mello: for showboating my material

Matt: aww im sorry mello. Can i still get my presnt tonite?

Mello: as long as you behave

Matt: alrite

Kao: C'mon Matt we dont have all day!

4) At least a billion, i mean cmon, the cigarette falling out of my mouth, that was epic. you've got to admit.

**grimmjow rox my sox**

**XD nice kao really nice thats so funny XD anyways i have some questions for you **

**1. can i have a hug matt**

**2. what was it like living with mello because he is with me right now from ask mello say hi**

**Mello: HI! MATT!**

**3. where did you get those pimpin goggles im so jealous**

**4. what game are you playing on your dsi**

**thats all for now LOVE YOU!**

**grimmjow rox my sox**

1) Sure *hugs*

2) hey mello

Mello: shhh dont tell her i escaped

GRMS: Hey you get back here!!!!!

Mello: o s--- *runs away*

Kao: i hope he'll be ok. oh well hes in good hands *screaming come from the background*

3) again, my father

4) pokemon platinum =]

love u too

**Kira's Wife Felicia**

**Ok i have a question:**

**Matt, if you saw Mello Yellow with Button eyes what would ur reaction be?**

1) umm it would probably go a little something like this *clears throat* "MELLO WHAT THE F*** HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO WATCH THAT THREE DAY MARATHON OF CORALINE! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?????" then i would wonder what happened to his real eyes

**L-Lawliet26**

**I've always wondered whats Matt's thought about Near...Kinda stupid question... xD**

1) well actually its a pretty awkward situation. you see, when we were younger, mello was out with L and we got bored. So, being the curious little boys we were, we snuck into Rogers office and stole some of his "home movies". We learned that he uhh had some sort of cane fetish and well,, one thing lead to another and uhh--

Kao: lets keep it PG now matt. time for our last review for today!

**under the stars tonight**

**hey matty! i got some questions for you**

** you interested in males or females?**

** males, are you in a relationship with Mello?**

** do you where goggles all the time?**

** you hate Near?**

**thats all for now!**

1) i am bisexual

2)yes i am though im not sure what particular kind. i think hes afraid of relationships

3) the color blue scares me

4) haha no

Kao: thats all for now. thank you for all the lovely reviews! I hope for more questions ^^.

Matt: bye everyone!

Kao: buhbye now!!!


	3. Chapter 3

awww u guys are great ^^

DISCLAIMER!!!!

L: she doesnt own death note yet

Kao: are you ready matt?

matt: hey sure

**NanaWeiss**

**aw thanks for answering ^^**

**1) is mello good...at video games? XD**

**2) have you ever stolen his chocolate? if so what happend?**

**3) are you afraid of being raped by your fangirls?**

**4) supercalifragalisticexpialidocious**

**5) can i have a hug? :3**

**have a nice day matty~**

**kurotenshi3**

1) nah not really. he actualy sucks........a lot

2)yes i replaced it with white chocolate. let's just say i got my punishment *insert rabid fangirl screams here*

3)well actually a little bit. i mean cmon, who doesnt want this?

4) -gasp- you said you would never tell!!

5) of course -hugs-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Especially Kenny**

**Hey Matty! Okay first of all I have to applaud ou for being so ** ridiculously epic. *applauds***

**Okay, question time!**

**1) What is your least favorite nickname the fandom has given you?**

**2) What are your favorite songs?**

**3) Will you tell Mello that he pwns Near for me?**

**4) What did you get Near for his birthday? (He turns 18 today, the 24th)**

**ily so much you are bad ****

Matt: aww thanks

1) i would have to say "Mail Box"

Mello: cmon i like that name

matt: of course YOU do...ugh

Kao: uh huh rite..

2) well, nothing in particular cuz i like most everything, except country.

3)he can hear you

Mello: 8D *hugs*

4)uhm his birthday. rite.....-shifty eyes-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**grimmjow six and half espada**

**mello: im not afriad of relationships in fact Matt i love you so much i want us to be lovers *cuddles Matt***

**okay good for you mels by the way i let mello do what he wants i almost got shot hide me kao *hides behind authoress* **

**anyways time for questions**

**1. do you think L liked you in all of your pimpiness**

**mello: HI! MATT!**

**2. have you ever thought about getting a pet since mellos was bootsy did you ever have a pet of some sort **

**Mello: matt you remember bootsy wasnt he just the greatest hahha good times**

**3. man mellos hyper today you gave him white chocolate didnt you you know what that does to him**

**4. and lastly what was your favorite animal**

**Mello: mines a cat i LOVE CATTS!**

**dang it mello eat some dark chocolate for christs sake *gives him dark chocolate***

**Mello: i hate you all except for matty and i still want us to be lovers will you date me matt**

**well then *sweat drops* we are out**

**grimmjow rox my sox**

uhmmm uh huh..

1) i sure hope he did

2)it was mainly pokemon but i did hav a hamster at wammys but he died shortly after.

Mello: so thats wat that thing was covered in the black tablecloth...poor Mr. McFuzzums...

3) no i didnt

-Kao hides wrapper behind back-

4) im gonna say the tasmanian devil ^.^

Matt: shes so vibrant

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kira's Wife Felicia**

**lolololol ok that would be funny to watch**

**Randomness time:**

**1. Have you played Crisis Core Final Fantasy? if so help me out with the getting the keys in the chamber thingys**

**2. Do you like Pandas?**

**3. does L remind you of a panda?**

**4. what would your reaction be if Mello Yellow was a Panda XD**

**5. what is your favorite drink?**

**6. whats your opion on Case Closed**

**7. If Mello Yellow, Neary-Near, and L were in SOLDIER from Final Fantasy VII what would your reaction be?**

1) sorry no i havent

2)sure! theyre fuzzy

3) now that i think of it, yep

4) id be like " good disguise man" then walk into the bedroom and play some checkers *wink*

Mello: king me matt

5) umm maybe flaming joes on the simpsons. i made them and i went to the moon, man

6)serenas such a cutie :3

7) id probly make near keep walking in a wall while everyone else keeps going

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**fangirl123**

**hi Matt! ok i gots some questions...**

**Do you ever wash that vest? **

**who wears the pants in the relationship, you or mello?**

**And...(mello don't shoot me) can i have a kiss? *fangirl squeal***

1)mello washes it. fresh as daisies ^^

2)its on and off

3) of course ur so cute -kisses ur cheek-

Kao: thanks for all ur wonderful questions and keep reviewing ^^

buhbye!!!!

matt: bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

I hope everyone had a good day today^^

its Kao and this is my disclaimer!!!!

Hikaru: -sigh- she doesnt own death note..

Kaoru: ...or the characters or anything...

Hikaru and Kaoru: BUT WE LOVE HER ANYWAY!! -hugs-

Kao: aww thanks guys. now on to the show!!

**grimmjow makes love happy**

**Mello: M-matt i have a question **

**COME ON MELLO YOU CAN DO IT!**

**Mello: Matt will you marry me!**

**aw no on to our questions**

**1. hey matt whats your favorite anime**

**2. whats your favorite movie**

**3. mello wants a hug**

**4. Matt do you want a chocolate i have some *gives matt chocolate* its for you**

**SO WHATS YOUR ANSWER! MATT SAY YES!**

**grimmjows six and a half espada**

Matt: yes i will mello

1) ummmm probly inuyasha, xxxholic, ultramaniac and bleach ^^

2) Lara Croft- Tomb Raider

3) he always wants one

4) oh no thank you, im getting a lil too pudgy

**Hikari Yagami543**

**Hi Matt!**

**1. What do you think of my name? **

**2. Can you and Mello give me a hug?**

**3. What would you do if I told you I was Kira's twin sister and a magical girl with a notebook that grants only good wishes?**

**4. Do you think I am random ( I'll take a pocky stick and... EAT IT!)**

1) sure y not

2) i will, but i dont think you should go near Mello for at least four more hours. -whispers- he found a penny on the floor and is now looking at his reflection

3) may i have a wish?

4) so far yes i do ^^ -hugs-

**Kira's Wife Felicia**

**hehe funny ^_^**

**i dont have any more questions other than: who'se ur fav. loony Toon's character**

i would probly have to go with Daffy Duck :3

**mondayclaws**

**If you had to choose between cigarettes, striped shirts, and video games; which one would you pick?**

ooooo thats a toughie. Let me think, without cigarettes, i would be high strung. Without video games, i would be bored, and without shirts i would be bruised and tackled by fangirls but i could buy non striped shirts, so that leaves me with no video games. Mello can entertain me ;]

**Nana Weiss**

**im so glad you answer my random as bullpoopie questions X3**

**1) do you think you resemble a puppy (in both looks and attitude)**

**2) do you enjoy...MUFFINS 8D ?!?!?!?!?!?**

**3 LETS GO TO CANDY MOUNTAIN MATTY ~!**

**4 ohohohohoho that is the twist mah deer :3**

**5 aww thank you ^^ whats your favorite color 8D *is shot***

aww its no problem. ur one of my favorites =]

1) u kno, actually a lil

2) -evil snicker- hehe yesssss

3) as long as i can take a nap in a giant shoe

4) aww thats a cute lil smiley :3

5) rainbows. OHMYGOD R U OK????? MELLO, WTF?!!!!

Kao: um o-ok while the ambulances arrive, i-im gonna cut it off rite here. ill see u later and hopefully so will nana. -runs over and takes care of her-

Review or nana could DIE!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

first off, iam SO sorry i took so long. blame the school its alll their fault

second, i promise it wont take me a month this time

third, TO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kao: *nudges matt* cmon wake up its time

matt: ughhh but i had a good dream. there was mello and chocolate with strawber--

Kao i dont want to know, now answer the young people questions!!!!!

matt: fine *glare*

**Chibi Kitty Sama**

**Firstly, I like the fic! Now on to stuff for Matt!**

**Dude, your sence of style is awesome!**

**1) What is your favorite book?**

**2) Are you scared of anything? If so what?**

**3) What's you favorite game console?**

**4) Which of these is the best game, Bio Shock,Bio Shock II(love the little sisters), Dead Space(can you say CREEPY), Halo(love it!), or Fable II (Also love it!)**

**5) What's your favorite MMO?**

**6) Were you ever a n00b? 'Cause you seem like the kind of gamer who's great from the start (lucky).**

**7) Do you like the Matrix?**

**8) Do you like Monty Python and the Holy Grail?**

**I know, a lot of questions..**

1) hmmmm i would have to say Cheats and Codes 2010

2) um yes i am actually. i hate moths *shudder* theyre so creepy.

Kao: its ok cmere *hugs matt*

Matt: *starts crying* they were everywere....

3) Xbox live

4)hmm Dead space and no. Kao says im not allowed to say that word for at least 24 hours

5) World of warcraft unless u mean the other one *smiles evilly*

6) n00bs are frowned upon in my religion ;]

7) ehh it was alrite

8) the best movie EVAHHH

**grimmjow makes love happy**

**yay matt said yes mello **

**Mello: *scre4ams with joy***

**ow my ear drums**

**Mello: sorry **

**1 should you guys wedding be a summer or winter wedding**

**2. you want mello to wear the dress right**

**Mello: eh...if you want me to matt**

**3. do you work out because you cant let yourself go you have mello to compete with **

**mello: *hits me in head* i dont care if matt gets fat i love him anyway**

1) if we have a winter wedding, i dont want poor mello getting cold in the dress do we now?

2) of course. i like the dress *wink*

3) welcome to the gun show ladies

**Nana Wiess**

**aw~! thankyou!**

**1)DO YA LEIK WAFFLES?!?!?!?!?!**

**2)*srs face* did you know...deppression hurts? 8D!**

**3)has mello ever hit you?**

**4)DO YOU WANTS TEH CHEEZBURGUR NAO , OR L8TERZ?!?!?!?! IS JOO BE WANTIN FRYES?!?!?**

**5)whats your favorite candy?**

**NYUFUFUFUFU I SHANT DIE 8D *huggles kao and matty* i need nap nao**

your quite welcome miss *kisses the back of ur hand*

1) *kao and matt in unison* YEA WE LIKE WAFFLES!!!

Kao: im sorry..continue

2) ur not depresssed r u? ur too cute to be depressed

mello: i thought i was the cute one!!!!!!!

matt: dont worry mello. its for the fans. i love u more than anything

mello: *fangirl faint*

3) oh he has, with whips, chains and dog biscuits

4) naw its ok im still too pudgy

5) nerd ropes ^^

Kao: cmon lets go sleepy bye, sunshine. matt, sing her a lullaby

**Kira's Wife Felicia**

**Matty! ^^ its me again**

**1. if u had to chose to marry the following: Cloud Strife, Zack Fair, Sephiroth: who would u chose and why?**

**2. wat would u do if u fell off a building in a church and met Aerith?**

**3. would u like to hold my kitty? *holds up Terry (a black and white kitty**

1) Clloud Strife, so small and innocent looking

2) i would pray with her^^

3) awwwwwwwwwwwwwww *snuggles with it and feeds it milk in a bottle*

**BONUS QUESTION FROM FELICIA!!!!!!**

**oh! i have one more questy for him**

**5. what is ur second fav. color? *gets stabbed by Sephiroths sword**

5) blond-- i mean yellow ^^

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! MELLO, COME AND USE YOUR CHOCOLATE HEALER! SEPHIROTH, GET YOUR A** BACK OVER HERE!!!!!

**Hikari Yagami543**

**Hi**

**To the author: Have you heard of The One Called Demetra? She is a reviewer who flames these types of stories and she is intentionally flaming my Ask Naomi Misora fanfic and I sent a abuse report on her so if she ever starts to flame your story or any ask fics tell me. She just sent me a message telling me that she is going to flame every one of my future chapters so be careful of her. ( I tried to ignore her but she won't leave me alone!)**

**to Matt: Yes you may have a wish! What would you like to wish for?**

Kao: well, thank you for your concern. ill have to look out for her

1) i wish for an Xbox live with Mello ingraved into it

**x-Xara-x**

**Hello Matt!!**

**YOU DIED!! *spoiler much?* You were SHOT multiple times by TAKADA'S bodyguards! (B**CH KILLED YOU!)**

**Questions:**

**1) You are a corpse. *Therapist-voice* How does that make you feel?**

**2) What are you going to do NOW?**

**3) What does this look like to you? *Holds up blotchy card***

**Your condition: you are mortally challenged(AKA DEAD), and need assistance from the nearest necromancer. Therapy session over. NEXT!**

1) ive never felt so alive :D

2) IM GOING TO DISNEYLAND!!!!!!!!!

3) exactly what mello and me did last night ^^

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kao: well, thats it for today^^

plz continue reviewing and recruit others into the story!!!! REVEIWERS GET WAFFLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

buhbye now


	6. Chapter 6

hello everyone!!!!!!! i feel like im losing reveiws, if youd be so kind as to recruit ppl to read and review that would be soooo awesome!!!!!

i dont really have much to say except for.....

nekozawa & bereznoff: This lovely young lady does not own death note nor any other anime cameos

Kao: well thank u nekozawa. im turning the lights on now

nekozawa & bereznoff: goodbye my children...-dissapears-

**grimmjow makes love happy**

**GIVE ME THE WAFFLES *ahem* excuse that well now i have a passed out mello he does want a winder wedding have it inside i will plan you guys wedding right kao anyways now my questions**

**1. Has the death note crew ever though about being a host club**

**2. if light were to walk in with a bananna suit on what would you do**

**3. what if L were to walk in doing the party boy to mello in a joking way**

**4. what if near were to come in the room in a transformers robot**

1) ya, know i believe we had a quite established host club in the Wammys House when i was about 11 or 12

2) id turn him into a banana split =]

3) u dont walk in doing the party boy, u have to dance in with the party boy. THRUST!!!!!!!

4) laugh my a** off and mello would be crying laughing on the floor

**Banished Fire Princess Felicia**

**surprisingly im still alived after being stabbed by sephiroth so i gots more questions ^_^ BUT! i gots help *runs and kidnaps Zuko (Avatar) and brings them here* ^_^**

**Zuko: ...do i dare ask?**

**me: no ^_^**

**1. wat do u think of Tifa? i hate her**

**Zuko: u hate her cause she has bigger boobs than u**

**Me: I DO NOT!**

**2. if u took Mellos chocolate away and forced him to eat the following: Speghetti, Lasagna, Tocos or Pizza, which one iwll u pick?**

**Zuko: -_- Felicia. wtf?**

**me: i have ADD**

**3. can i have a hug and a kiss on the forehead?**

**Cloud: oh u little suck up**

**4 baby sit my tiger Raja *holding a white tiger on a leash***

**and finally-**

**Sugar Spice and Everything Nice makes what? *gets shot with a fire ball***

1) -thinks about her and drools a lil-

mello: -slap- stop that and tell me. does this dress make my butt look big?

matt: no just fine -pinches it a lil-

mello: -blushes and giggles a bit-

2) mmmm spaghetti

3) sure -hugs u, kisses ur forehead and ruffles ur hair a little bit-

4) ummmm what do tigers eat? 0.0

5) it makes mello

mello: ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT? -pulls out a gun-

matt: im not calling you for dinner

mello: how could you say that? -runs off and cries still in the dress-

Kao: dang it matt! what were u thinking??? -goes to comfort mello-

matt: ummm...

**Nana Weiss**

**mells is lucky to have you ^^**

**...you...have...a...TOASTER?**

** kinda depsessed...but thats ok beacause I AM THE HUMAN CYMBALTA XD (people cant stay mad or sad around me XD)**

**3.O/O NICE *twitches then coughs* anyway do you want a kitty?**

** THE NON BELIEVER MATTY...SHUN**

**5.I like candy canes and peppermints " its a problem C: so what was your first kiss like?**

**y thank you *sleeps for 5 millaseconds* that was refreshing 8D**

**thankyou for answering!**

1) i believe i do^^

2) shhhhhh the walls have ears.

3) sure ^^

4) or i will get the hwip

Kao: the what?

matt: hwip

Kao: whip

matt: hwip

Kao: whip

matt: hwip

Kao: your eating hair!!!!!!!!!!

5) it was very nice, i felt all tingly and warm inside hehe =]

**SongTittleMysteryWriter**

**Omg Matt! can I have a Kiss!=3 Don't kill me Mello I love you to.=D**

**I love you!And Mello!=]**

**anyway on to the questions.**

**1- Why did you start smoking cigarrets? **

**2- Did you know you could die if you smoke to much? No Not Matt!!Why do they always go for the cute ones!**

**3- If you had to pick Dialga or Palkia to save Mello from getting pushed down a tall and steep mountain who would you choose?and why?**

**4- Did you have a crush on Misa? if so, come on Mello lets go pay Misa a visit with a long spiky javelin TeeHee!**

**5- Do you think Mello is Bipolar? don't kill me Mello I just need an answer**

**6- Do you think Mello has bigger fans then you? Lol **

**7- last question..Mello dont shoot me, Do You Love Me!!=3 -on sisterly, brotherly terms not boyfriend, girlfriend terms-**

**Bi!Bi!I Love You To Kao!!Your Awesome For Loving Waffles!=] WooHoo!Waffles!!**

of course my dear -gives u a short kiss on the ;lips-

1) i started because L had candy, mello had chocolate so y not?

2) yes i did im sorry. i just didnt listen to everyone else

3) dialga becuz he looks cuter and no one should save my cute mello other than something cute

4) i did but it was just cuz she was cute. she got a lil annoying so i stopped

5) no not really

6) most likely but i was too cute to put in the series for too long

7) hmmm we havent really talked enough to be sibling love yet but were getting there =]

matt: ....i used cute like 4 times in that.....trippy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

thank u for reviewing everybody. i dont feel so good about this chapter but i hopw u like it anyway^^

next time evry reveiwer gets lollipops!!!!!!!!!!

buhbye evrybody!!


	7. Chapter 7

hi im sorry its been so long, i just lost track of time =]

forgive me?

-chibi eyes- pwease?!

well i dont own any of death note or other various assorted animes i just tend to throw in =3

Kao: dang theres like no reveiwers. MELLO, DID U SHOOT PPL?

Mello: nop, my guns been in my pants the whole time =]

matt: seriously, i would know

Kao: oh you silly kids and your innuendos

NOW ON WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!

**grimmjow makes love happy**

**man mello is upset bad matt bad matt *smacks in head* you know matt loves you mello**

**Mello: no he doesnt wah *crys a bunch***

**aw how about a hug *hugs mello***

**Mello: i dont wanna hug i want my mattie**

**well dont i feel uber great**

**1. so what would you do if i tyed mello up and gave him to you for christmas well what would you do**

**2. what are you guys dressing up as for halloween**

**3. do you love mello please say yes**

**4. have you ever thought about suicide**

**5. has mello ever c-u-t cause i think hes about to**

**Mello: if matt doesnt love me i dont want to live anymore *puts gun in mouth* GOODBYE WORLD!**

**as you can see mellos about to kill himself you might wanna fix this matt btw kao call me when you read this review it means you love me**

Matt: -starts bawling hysterically- oh Mello, won't you ever forgive me?!

Mello: i dont know. i need more ramen first...

1) No fair i want to tie him up!!!!

2) hmmm we didnt dress up unless you count leatherman and his sidekick handcuff lad =]

3) OF COURSE I LOVE MELLO!!!!!!! WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?

4) yes but that was when near threw my DS overboard at the cruise last year and L wouldnt get me a new one

5) oh he will be just fine. ive cut him plenty a time

Kao: love u too Lu-Lu

**Banished Fire Princess Felicia**

**Myahahahaha! IM back!**

**and Rajah, she'll eat fruit for some reason, she a strange tiger ^+^**

**1. okies if you were Luke Skywalker and Vader said he was ur father, how would u react ('id probably say: "Your my father? Damn no wonder mom left you XD")**

**2. Dark Side or Life of a Jedi?**

**3. wat if Mello was Darth Vader and u were a Jedi**

**4. Thankies for the hug and kis, just no ruffling my hair ^^;**

**5. DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES!?**

**6. Do you like Chihuahuas?**

**7. hey matty *holds up three tickets to Orlando Florida* Let's go to Disney World Orldando! ^_^**

**8. What's Mello's fav color *Gets stabbed in the head with a Kunai Knife by Itachi Uchiha***

Matt: -hoolding Rajah- awww its ok shes such a cutie ^^

1) id smoke another cigarette and burn my arm to see if it was real. and if it was then id burn a smiley face in his mask ^^

2) LIFE OF JEDI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! themz is nasty cookies .

3) id get out my lightsaber -raises eyebrows-

4) but ur just so cute its hard not too

5) YEA I LIKE PANCAKES

6) ehh theyre ok

7) can mewwo and rajah come?????

8) ummm im not too sure

Mello: BLACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ThereIsNeverEnoughOfMiyuki**

**Yayers!!Matt Gave Me A Kiss!!=3 HAHA Demarie!!Lmao.**

**Shame On You Matt!You Made Cute Little Mello Cry!**

**Still, On With The Questions!!DUN DUN DUN!!**

**1- Have You Ever Watched Naruto?If You Have, What Charcter Do You Think Resembles You And Mello?**

**2- Have You Ever Played The Game Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days?Cause Im ** Stuck!!**

**3- Have You Ever Read A MattxOc Fanfic?If You Do, Does Mello Get Mad?**

**4- Can You Please Read "A Glittering Note" Its Not By Me But Its By A Friend Of Mines And Its A Beautful Story, Its A MattxOC And LXOC Fanfic.**

**5- Do You Like The Jonas Brothers!?!?I Know Random Question, My Friend Asked That.**

**Demarie: Hi!!Matt!!Waz Up!**

**Well Looks Like Demarie Is On Drugs!!Let Me Just Remove Her From Here!!**

**Demarie: Try It And I'll Shoot Yo **, Now Where My Fuking Sittles!!**

**Its Right Next To The Tropical Gum Bubbalicous**

**Demarie: Does That Even Exist?**

**No, Anyway Sorry Matt For That Inturruption =^]**

**6- Do You Think Light Yagami Is Actually Spongebob In Disguise?XD Idk But If You Notice Even If Spongebob Is Wearing Square-Pants But Its Kind Of The Same To Light's Outfit, I Mean Red Tie, And The Gay Pants!**

**7- Did You Ever Watch Scooby Doo?Scooby Dooby Doo Where Are You!!=D**

**8- Final Question...Begin!!Have You Ever Played Or Watched Poisoned?If Not, I Think You Should...**

**Anyway, I LOVE YOU!**

**AND I LOVE YOU TO MELLO!**

**Dont Cry Mello, Let Cause A Scene!!=D**

**P.S- Well Sniker Doodles And Mello's Choclate Bars!!Matt Is Soon Gonna Love Me As A Sister One Day!!**

**B-E-L-I-E-V-E I-T!**

**BELIEVE IT!!**

**P.P.S- I AM SO GONNA PUT MY FOOT UP TAKADA'S ** FOR ** MAKING HER BODY GUARDS KILL YOU!YOU AND MELLO ARE TO FREAKING HOT TO DIE!but atleast you both died together=D**

**~Miyu-Chan!~ =3**

1) i have not watched naruto

2) ummmm what???

3) lol i get that question a lot

no he doesnt often ;3

4) hmmm maybe. ill try my best but idk

5) ............

6) 0.0

Kao: .....holy crap....shes right...

7) YEA who didnt?!

8) i have not seen that either

Kao: wow you are out of the loop today arent you?

matt: becuz mellos emoing

Kao: ahh im sorry about that

**sorry it was so short but im typing with one hanmd and eating a jawbreaker wiff the other so its a lil hard. RECRUIT IF YOU LOVE ME!!!!!!!!**

**pwease?! 83**

**(83 ISH MAH NEW SMILEY. NOT A NUMBER) =3**

**wuv u gnite ^^**


	8. UPDATE!

hai this is Kao and i have noticed something. I'm getting less and less reveiws. At first, i got like 6 now im getting 2 or 3 at a time.

It's kinda sad. I thought they were getting funny but im probly just not seeing it here. Am i doing something wrong or have i just gotten boring?? I'd really like this story to get popular probly just as other authors out there but I want to know what the fans want in terms of death noteyness!!

**Give me suggestions and i shall consider them!!!** Chances are, at least one will be put in my story depending on how many people actually read this chapter. Even Matt's getting lonely. I mean really, C'mon look at him over there....sitting there..in the cold...waiting for someone to talk to him....

-Matt's sitting on the floor alone with a little santa hat on playing with mistletoe-

Kao: Look at him!!!!! HES GOT PUPPY EYES!!!!!! You dont want the poor boy to spend christmas alone, do you?

So come on fangirls and fanboys!!!!!! Let's band together and make this christmas a happy one!!!! not just for me, not just for Matt, but for you as well! I promise you, you'll be happy, I'll be happy, Matt will be happy, and all of my other readers will be happy!!!!!!

NOTE-- I will be posting a new chappy christams eve and ill put the reveiws for chapter 7 into it so dont think Im forgetting you^^

**HELP ME OUT IF YOU COULD!!! I REALLY WANT TO GET AROUND FANFICTION!! ONE LITTLE MENTION IN A DISCLAIMER SPOT COULD GET ME A BUNCH OF NEW PEOPLE AND I WANNA SEE WHAT QUESTIONS YOU HAVE FOR MATTYPOO!!!**

**thx buhbye loves^^**


	9. Chapter 8

im sorry i was a day late with the updating and what not. i was busy wrapping presents last night....i mean uhhh helping out santa ^^; hehe i hope no one caught that. ANYwho im sorry for not updating. **PLZ FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

i hope we can get some yummy reveiws ^^

ON TO THE LOVE!!!!!!!!!!

Kao: MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HANUKKAH!! HAPPY KWAANZA (i hope thats how you spell it. ahh dont kill me!!) and for you atheists, HAPPY FRIDAY!!!!!!

(Matts in the corner snuggling his new xbox live)

Kao: Awww isnt he just precious? -pokes Matts shoulder-

Matt: -looks up with big chibi eyes- hm?

Kao: Its time for story hun, Cmon

Matt: Awww but my games...

Kao: You'll get it dont worry. After the story, ok?

matt: -nods- Ok

**grimmjow makes love happy**

**yeah... ive tied up mello and confiscated all his guns even that one matt see hes to emo to do anything at the moment i suggest giving chocolate **

**Mello: Matt! is that you i lov eyou but can you give me that gun i wanna blow my brains out cause tristan says theres a life note**

**what! the! hell! MELLO! i never said that?!**

**1. so how are you today matt**

**2. ever wanna puppy or ferret**

**3. and if you had a ferret would you name it spazey fresh**

Matt: Aww Mello please dont shoot yourself -puppy eyes- I luff u too much

1) I am fandibulitastic thanks ^^

2) I had a puppy once, he was a stray tho. I named him Scruffy ^^

3) Sounds like a pretty good name =3

**Banished Fire Princess Felicia**

***yawns* mrah, *rubs eyes* damn evening was rough i didn get to bed till 12:30 Am**

**oh right! *hands a picture of Matt with his hands up, cat ears and a fan quote: "what? im under arrest for being smexy? how did that happen?* i hope you like it Matty ^+^**

**1. Do you watch Scare Tactis?**

**2. wat is ur fav. abba song?**

**3. do u like French Toast?**

**4. i have three tickets to orland so of course mello yellow can come ^_^ Rajah...um i'll see wat i can do on bringing her with...**

**5. *rubs eyes* your thoughts on school?**

**6. what are your plans for Thanksgiving Break?**

**7. if you could fly anywhere with magic where would it be and why?**

**thats all i got for now *Yawns and crashes from tiredness on my keyboard***

Matt: aww thats so sweet thanks darling

1) I do not, care to enlighten me?

2) Oh, i LOVE mamma mia! mamma mia, here I go again! My my, how can I resist ya? ^3^

3) Yea, I like french toast!!!!!

4) Aww I hope Rajah can come. Shes just the sweetest little thing X3

5) I dont quite remeber school, I havent been there in a while. Plus I think I doodled a lot during class

6) Not much, probably just visit the wammy's house -shrugs-

7) Now that is an interesting question, I think Ill want to go to a private tropical island though. I heard it's really nice down there hehe and I want to learn how to surf ^^

**Hikari Yagami543**

**Hello!**

**Kao: Have you seen an anime called Baccano! It's a really awesome anime that a lot of people never really heard of and I can't really explain it in words because it is too awesome!**

**Matt: Merry Christmas! * gives Matt a Yu Yu Hakusho game and a hug* I think it might be past Mello's birthday so tell him that I wish him a Happy late Birthday!**

Kao: Sounds kewl, whats it about?

matt: Thanks love ^^ -hugs back-

Mello: Merry christmas!!

**TokioHotelFreak**

**Hi matt my name is lexie! I have a gameing addction as well ( espically with anime)**

**so whats your faveorite anime **

**and What was it like growing up with Mello**

Matt: ummm i would have to say Ouran High School Host Club. that haruhi is just adorable ^^

Matt: well, it was...eventful, i would say. We got in trouble a lot with uh Roger for pranks, blowing stuff up, terrorizing the kids, yaoi, etc. Haha, every time Roger caught us, we would get hit with his cane XD my butt still hurts .

Kao: Well that's all for tonite^^ I hope everyone had happy holidays and got lots of kewl stuff. Reveiw please!!!!!!!!! =3

Tank chu lovelies ^^ gnite


	10. Chapter 10

AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! yay!! Im so happy I got more reveiws this time ^^ I thought I was getting old there for a second but you guys love me!!!!!! ^^ Well, I hope you do anyway hehe ^^ enough of my rambling, on to the story!!!!

Kao: thank you for coming to another chapter of lovely Ask Matt!!!

Matt: hello everyone!!! I like waffles, do you like waffles?! OMG theyre so buttery and good and OH I had a pet butterfly named waffles one time he was so cute first he was a teensy tiny little caterpillar then he grew REALLY BIG and went in a cucoon thing and came out after a week of feeding him cornflakes as a butterfly he was really pretty he was blue and black and orange and green and yellow and white and silver and fuschia and lavender and chrome and sparkly and stripes and -gasp- DONTCHYA JUST LOVE PUZZLES?! 8D

Kao: 0.0 matt, who gave you amp?

Matt: it was him!!!!!! -points to light-

Kao: light, what did I tell u? ADHD + no sleep + amp isnt good for people. You cant just go around giving people amps knowing about this!

Light: its not that bad, look hes just fine

(Matts playing tug of war with rajah for bacon, growling)

Kao: MATT STOP IT!!!!!! You could hurt rajahs teeth!!!!!! Now come on, lets answer questions

**Nana Weiss**

**im so sorry i havnt been reviewing D8!**

**i forgot my password and...yeah "**

**uh i hope you dont m-mind me asking questions?**

** did you and mells do for christmas?**

** i give you this strawberry will you keep it a secret?**

**L : *looks up* hmm?**

**me : ...nothin**

** you belive me if i said i was the lovechild of you and L? (dont kill me mello x)**

** you ever have an animal you resembled? or i guess i should say pet ^/^**

** you think BB and L are brothers?**

** you and BB close? if so *grin* did mello get jealous?**

**im sorry D: **

**forgive me?**

Kao: of course we forgive you, love ^^ wont we matt?

matt: yea yea sure sure =D

1) We went to the wammys house like we always do and there was decorations EVERYWHERE it was so cool!!!!!

2) Ill try my very very very very best ^^

3) Kao: but im the lovechild of L and light!!! 0.0 are we sisters?

Matt: -innocent confused look- how would that work out?

Kao: Youll learn later. Mello, get the finger puppets

4) Well some people think i resemble a dog but i dont see it

5) They could be, Ill ask L when he gets back from his toffee break

6) No hes the sweetest person I know and my favorite uncle ever...is that what you wanted me to say uncle BB?

BB: yes matt

**grimmjow makes love happy**

**yeah... well mello has finally recovered with 6 staright days of theropy and possible a tad bit of gin and rape but hes all back to his old self**

**Mello: THATS RIGHT I MIGHT HAVE BEEN RAPED BY GIN BUT SO HELP ME GOD I WILL THE WORLD NOW SLAVES BUY ME LOTS AND LOTS OF CHOCOLATE**

**see full recovery**

** you ever eaten white chocolate or given any to mello the side affects or horrible**

**2. what pet would you have if you could**

**3. if you had to go to rehab for smoking cigarettes what one thing would you take with you**

1) mell-mells allergic to it

mello: mell-mell? i hate that nickname

matt: you didnt hate it last night ^^

2) I want a fennic fox ^^

3) cigarettes =3

**redfirerose**

**Hello, Matt, I was pleased to hear about the wedding, I hope you and Mello will accept my gift. *gestures to a bound Takada*... it's a pinata for the bachelor party...**

**as for questions, have a few for you and Mello, if he's present. (i assume he's there raiding the chocolate stash behind your back.)**

**1)how often do you have to deal with the Mail jokes, and how do you respond to them?**

**2)what's your favorite type of food?**

**3)have you ever had to ration Mello's chocolate and if so, for what reason?**

**4)many fans seem to equate you with being rather, shall we say. puppy-ish. is there a particular animal you think more closely resmbles your personality?**

**this is a question for both of you: are you having separate bachelor parties? because i think i can get my hands on a rather impressivly life-like Near pinata... **

**and umm... this is silly but could I get a hug from you both?**

Kao: oooo were gonna have to bring in guests to help us out with this lovely gift ;3

1) Its actually quite funny to see what people think of ^^ like I heard one yesterday coming from this lady pouring fish out her window who sent me an email that said 'youve got mail' and it had a picture of me on it =]

2) ramen ^^

3) We did unfortunately. One of his friends had a random heart attack and i got scared it could happen to him because he eats a whole bunch of it so I made him eat one bar every two weeks. Things ended badly

4) Ive been getting that a lot of I dont see the resemblance

I think we will have separate ones but when mell-mells done with the pinata, bring him to my partayyyyyyyyy and wes gonna fun with Mr. Hammer and =]

and of course you may have hugs -matt and mello hug rose- its not silly at all ^^

**Hikari Yagami543**

**Kao: Baccano takes place during several different years of Prohibition/ Depression era in the United States. One arc follows an incident aboard the train the Flying Pussyfoot, while another takes place a few years before that incident, following a group of people who get their hands on the elixir of eternal life. Another setting is about a young girl in search of her beloved older brother, who vanishes one day after ties to the mafia. This anime doesn't go in order and has not one but many main characters.**

**Matt: I'll be getting a pet kitten soon and I am naming it Mello!**

Kao: oo sounds mystifyingly mysticalness ^^

matt: 0.0 REALLY?! CAN I SEE IT PLZ PLZ PLZ I BET ITS GONNA BE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE X3

light: -mutter- hehe pussyfoot

**hey Matty ^_^**

**okay basically Scare Tactics is a show where a friend sets up another friend to get scared spitless. ON PUBLIC TV XD**

**1. have you heard any vocaloid songs (I have! i've heard: Alice of Human Sacrifice, Circle you Circle you, Servant of evil, Daughter of Evil, message of regret, RE_birthday, Conchita)**

**2. Rajah can come with ^_^**

**3. do you wish you had a twin at times?**

**4. what do u think i should do for Senior Prank at school?**

**5. which of the four Alices from Alice of Human Sacrifice would u identify your self with?**

**thats all i have ^+^**

Kao: hehe sounds funny I should watch it. What channel is it on?

1) I have and I just adore alice of human sacrifice ^^ its catchy

2) -gasp- REALLY?!!!!!! OMG YAY WERE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN!!!!!

3) sometimes I do cuz we could have telepathy fights =]

4) five words. haunted sleepover at the school lol XD

5) You know Im not too sure, which one would you say I was?

Kao: well thats all we have for today^^ be sure to reveiw, review, review!!!!

i luff chu, buhbye nao ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys!!!!!!! its Kao here and im sorry for not updating in over a month, i had finals and homework and crap but its all over now!!! i completely forgot about my stories until, at least, a few days ago. When i remembered them, i smacked myself in the head saying to update them so here it is^^

******************************************SPOILER ALERT*****************************************

Hope you enjoy =3

Kao: *wakes up on the floor* whoa... what happened last night? *sees Matt sprawled out over his games in what looks like a compromising position to him, noting the smile on his face*

*pokes Matt* hey Matt, its time for the story... cmon get up

Matt: *inaudible groan* but the games.....

Kao: matt, if you dont, ill have to use extreme measures

Matt: *glares* you wouldnt dare

Kao: oh i will *reaches into the closet*

Matt: hey, hey, if you pull out that thing, you are off my christmas card list .

Kao: *pulls out ventriliquist puppet with oddly colorful clothes on and a feathery hat*

Matt: NOOOOOOO

Kao: Hey kids! its kao, with Perry the puppet here to help Matt answer ur questions!!!!!!!

Matt: why do you have to torture me like this?!

Kao: oh be quiet and answer questions

Perry: yea!!

**grimmjow makes love happy**

**oh dear god mello PUT DOWN THE WHITE CHOCOLATE BEFORE ITS TOO LATE**

**Mello: *eats it all* I LOVE YOU ALL WHO WANTS A HUG!**

**i told you the side effects are horrible**

**1. matt you cant bring cigarettes with you its rehab why not just take mello**

**2. who would you kill if you could kill anyne that sint light**

**3. whos your favorite voice actor**

1) well you cant smoke a mello....

2) perry .

Perry: hey i heard that!

matt: good!!!!

3) im not too sure actually hmmmm

**HikariYagami543**

**Matt: Of course you can see it once I get it and I just found out that I am getting another cat when I get out of school for summer break next year! Well that's all for now!**

Matt: :3 really? i wanna see 'em now!!!! WHY MUST GOD TEASE ME WITH KITTIES?!

**Banished Fire princess Felicia**

**to be honest i dont kno wat channel its on...**

**1. I personally like Alice of Human Sacrifice, and (this is a naruto joke) if you think about it Kaito (the second Alice) looks like he could be related to Pein and Konan from the akatsuki**

**2. but, my school isnt a dorm one, it's a stay there for a few hours then go back to your home, so i need a new idea...**

**3. i would have to say you're Kaito since i see you as a musician and the irony part, you get shot...x_x that made me cry!!**

**4. you wont believe wat happend when i was doing my two hours of driving**

**5. who would u identify Mello from the four alices (Meiko-red alice, Kaito-blue alice, Miko-green alice or Len and Rin-Yellow alice)?**

**6. if Kaito was real and was standing infront of you, how would you react/**

**thats all i have now...TO THE AIRPORT! **

**-at the airport-**

**okay gonna be a few hours before we get on,**

**Rajah: *laying by my feet* *purring***

1) hehe Peins got some sexiness on his face *drools*

Mello: *slaps* HEY watch it or its over!!!!!!

Matt: *big puppy eyes* im sorry mello... ill never do it again... *single tear rolls down his face*

2) awww that wouldve been good....

3) aww love im sorry *hugs*

4) wat happened? did you run over light???

5) len and rin probly because hes smart, tough and blonde. also it said that len and rin were close to the first alice which i see as light and technically light killed mello

6) id probably go insane ^^

awww rajahs so cute ^^ *falls asleep on your shoulder waiting for the plane*

**redfirerose**

***Walks in, Near dangling over one shoulder.* Hello again boys! As promised I brought the second pinata. but I think it's defective. He kept spewing out random facts until I knocked him out. oh and some chocolate for Mello.**

**Okay I was excited about the New Year for about 3 hours before I realized that,yes, it is January of 2010. Which is, of course the month in which you and Mello are said to die in Death Note, (somehow that sentance is repetitive.) in the manga at least, anime has you slated for 2013. At the time I am writing this, you have 20 days to live.**

**Now the only reason I bring this up is because, obviously, with Takada already being a pinata, you won't die, but I still think something should be done on the 26th in defiance to the whole... you know... death thing.**

**So the question I have this time is simply if you have any ideas. I refuse to spend a full day angsting because of this. I hope the bachelor parties go well. hugs for both! and uh... don't die**

Kao: i am soooooo sorry that i ended up responding to this on the 10th. i feel like a retard. im also sorry if you went through an angsty time on the 26th. you have full permission to punch me in the face if i put you through anything

Matt (refferring to kao): idiot....

Kao: and while i go kick myself for updating so late, you guys can reveiw^^ plz? itd mean a lot 3

happy Valentines/Singles Awareness day!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

hey people, its Kao, and we have a special chapter for all of you lovelies out there. matts quite enthusiastic about this chapter as you can see ^^

Matt: -inaudible groan-

Kao: he just got Final Fantasy XIII. Now, get up sunshine, its time for another chapter

Matt: how long has this been going on for?

Kao: 12 chapters, why?

Matt: no reason

Kao: . mhm suuuure. ANYWAYS,

**SimiSimiSimiSimomo**

**HEY! :D It's Simi! :D**

**I Have Questions!! .**

**Okay, First Of All...**

**Hi! XD**

**1) Hi Matt, I Cosplay You! :D Do You Have Any Tips For Me On How To Be A Better Cosplayer...Of...You? If That Makes Sense .**

**2) I Love You ^_^ Do You Love Me? KAN I HAS HUG? :D *obsessive fan girl***

**3) I Made An L X Matt Video On Youtube! (Cosplay Video) What Do You Think Of L? Is He Sexy? Would You Like To Have Sex With Him? XD**

**4) What Would You Have Done If You Did Not Die When You Did? . **

**5) Why Do You Think You Have More Fan Girls Than L And Light When You Were Only In The Series Like...Less Than A Minute? :O**

1) well first id have to see a picture of ur cosplaying and id have to kno your personality a bit before i could give tips but its always good to meet someone who likes to be me ^^"

2) awwwww i love all my fans -hugs-

3) well the only way to answer that is if melllo was not alive because if i did, i woyuld not be alive. hes extremely jealous

4) ummmm kept driving XD

5) because im sexy ;D

**Ivan rox my sox**

**well now mello is trying to cuddle with me SAVE ME! IM SCARED WHERE DID HE GET THE WHITE CHOCOLATE WHERE!**

**Mello: matts closet he gives me it when im good**

**GOD SAVE ME!**

**light: yes?**

**damn it you psychotic freak you taint god**

**1. matt no cigarettes what would you take i kno someone bout to send ya to reha' and i need something to send ya when ya get kindapped**

**2. so if perry right now decided he wanted to eat ya' brains what would ya do**

**3. Matt i have nother question did ya kno 75% of men can' get it up**

**(btw did you like me gin talk)**

Matt: Mello, cmere boy

Mello: -runs over like a dog-

Matt: good boy now stay

Mello: -licks matts cheek-

1) hmmmmmmm video games and mah pokewalker ^^

2) burn him

3) XD thats nice however mello can. i didnt kno alcohol could talk 8D

**YuzukiraBirthday**

**Hey Matt, do you think I could be related to Beyond Birthday? Ask Mello if these are habits that link to Beyond.**

**I practice my evil laugh**

**I eat jam out of the jar (Twice with fingers! ^^)**

**sits like L**

**Thumb to mouth (OMG!)**

**Has a need for revenge.(Same. (I HATE THOSE BULLIES!)**

**Is obsessed with L.**

**(I'm obsessed with B.)**

**He holds thing like L does.**

**Talks like L**

**Makes percentages...**

**He hunches.(Standing, sitting)(The day before yesterday, I felt like I had the sudden needing to hunch, cause my back hurted a tiny bit standing straight up, and now I hunch slightly.)**

**He crawled one time in the book.( I crawled on my bed, just looking for something. (Does that even count?!)**

**Well, do you?! (I could either be his cousin, niece, long-lost sister or Daughter.)**

well it sounds like you could be his daughter because all of those mannerisms sound very peculiar... hmmmm..

but the question is, whos your biological mother...?

**XfeelxthexromancexMyChemical**

**hallo Matt**

**1.) whats the worst thing you and mello ever did**

**2.) can you play rock band?**

**if so i bet I can beat you**

**3.) Can I have a hug**

1) hehe define worst ;]

2) oh i highly doubt that

3) of course ^w^ -hugs-

**Hikari Yagami543**

**Hello Matt, I finally got the cat and it turns out to be a girl cat so I named her Misa after Misa Amane * shows kitten with gray fur and blue eyes and short tail***

Kao and Matt: awwwwwwwwww thats so cute w ~3

**Banished Fire Princess Felicia**

**1. the way u said bout Pein, you now remind me of my friend who has a crush on him lol**

**2. yeah oh well ^^**

**3. oh! i got this wii game and when i was playing it i got a heart attack**

**4. i wish! but i accidently drove into a small ditch (the roads were icey not my fault)**

**5. who do you think i represent in the vocaloids: Rin and Len, Meiko, Miku or Kaito?**

**6. if i say kaito infront of me id ask him to marry me**

**-at the airport-**

**yay our flights here *takes a window seat***

**Rajah: *has an aisle to herself* *sleeps***

1) well he is scrumptious ^^ -shot in the background- oh shi--

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kao: hehe sorry about that. Mellos white chocolate tends to take his hormaones to an unusual high. Doctors are still trying to figure it out ^^''''' but for now weve got him incapacitated

Mello: LET ME OUT!!!!!! THE GUN WASNT THAT LOADED!!!!!!! I JUST WANT MY MATTIE POOOO -cries-

Kao: poor thing... well back to the questions

2) good luck with that idea hehe

3) OMG ARE YOU OK? oh wait, a virtual heart attack?

4) awwww i hope your alrite

5) you know, im not too sure. hmmm

6) and im sure he'd marry you ^^

-sits next to you-

why didnt they put rajah in the pet section?....

**AnimeLuver1999**

**Hallo thar Matty-sama! I call you that because you are a God to me and many of your other fangirls. Anywho, I first wanted to tell you that you are the awesomest DN charracter in the history of awesomest DN characters just before L-sama. Now, f you don't mind, I have a few questions to ask you.**

**1) Did you know that tortiseshell cats are more often female **

**than they are male? (Random, I know...)**

**2) How tall are you?**

**3) Can I wear your fuzzy vest? (Btw, are all the bloodstains**

**washed out?)**

**4) You have been asked this many a time before in this Q&A,**

**but can I have a hug, a kiss, permission to glomp you, and **

**a nibble on ur arm?**

**Bye-bee!**

1) interesting

2) 5'5''

3) yea they are -takes off vest and hands it to u-

4) you may have all of the above -hugs, kisses, braces self for glomp and holds out arm-

**Chocoholic Jeevas**

**yayers! of course i will put you in one of my disclaimers (which are, like, at the top of the page)!**

**so ya, i'll try.**

**i update every Saturday**

**yuppers, i have some awesomeroonyful questions! yeah, i make up words ALOT, so get used to it.**

**1)if Mello never existed and you could pick anyone in the world to be your wife, who would it be?**

**2)*shuts Mello in a sound proof closet and locks it* name ONE thing you don't like about Mello**

**3)did you choose your alias? if not, then what would you change it to?**

**4) OMFG LOOK OUT! THE FANGIRLS ARE COMING!**

**5)would you like marshmello flavored bannana? it's perfectly healthy!**

**6)what is your favorite season?**

**7)do you like Lady GaGa's music or fashion?**

**8)if you can name what song this is from, i will loves you forevers - "hey, hey, hey, your lips they stain, on the front lobe of my left side brace. i knew i wouldn't forget chya, and so i went and let you blow my mind. your sweet moon beem,the smell of you in every dream i dream. i knew when we colided, youre the one i have decided, whose one of my kind" and if THAT'S not enough, "ain't that mister mister on the radio, stareo, the way you move ain't fair you know" i'm not givin anymore, even though i've already given you about the third of the song.**

**please, please, please, please answer them awesomely! (even though i can't imagine you doing anything NOT awesomely. you could just be sittin on the couch staring at the wall and you'd be awesome)**

Kao: awww thanks your so sweet -hugs-

1) misa. no question. or megan fox XD

2) his extreme jealousy but the make up sex afterwards is GREAT!!! ^//^

3) mello chose it for me. i dont kno why

4) HOLY CRAP -hides-

5) 0.0 youll have to ask L about that

6) winter ^^

7) i love Lady Gaga 3

8) its hey soul sister by Train. Kao is obsessed with it at the moment

Kao: Btw you got some words wrong. sorry im kinda of a stickler for that. im singing it for the talent shoow in May if i could get in ^^'

Kao: im sorry thats all for now ^^ now to end this chapter -gathers up everybody and goes skydiving- YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

=3


End file.
